It is known that altitude training can be implemented in order to improve physical performance, for example, of a sportsperson. Here, a corresponding training effect is achieved by longer training periods in high mountain regions. A precise regulation and control of the increase in performance is however not possible with altitude training of this type.
For a precise examination of the lung function, the spirometry method can be used. Thus for example, in DE 6 912 241 U1, a spirometry breathing mask is described for examining the lung function, in particular during physical effort. Furthermore, according to U.S. Pre-Grant Publication No. 2006/0201507, a spirometry device for measuring oxygen intake can be used. With systems of this type, it is however not possible to monitor the oxygen and carbon dioxide composition of the inspired air and the expired air at the same time.
In order to make stamina training with simultaneous monitoring of the performance data and body functions more comfortable for a sportsperson, an integration of the training device into a system for providing virtual reality is possible. According to DE 20 2004 007 273 U1, a relaxation and/or experience device, in particular a spa installation, with a film presentation by means of a film projector device and a film display area within closed rooms, wherein this contains movement, sound, wind, odor, light and/or other radiation generation devices and/or sensor devices that are connected with each other via a control device, the activities and functionalities of which are adjusted to events in the film presentation in terms of time, place, and/or in their intensities. Here, with systems of this type and similar systems, no recording and analysis is made however of the bodily functions such as lung function, so that it is also not possible to control the effect or success of the application. Furthermore, with systems of this type, no specific fitness or training programs and no medical applications can be implemented.